Kingdom Hearts Reborn
by B.T.C.T.Drewski
Summary: A remake of the original game with a twist and now Sora has to go through different worlds but he's not what you think he is. How will he handle his feathers during his journey. Based off of the first Kingdom Hearts game with some elements from KH:BBS
1. Prologue

This is my first story so let me know how it went and i might give you a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts and never will be.

* * *

An eye open showing the sky blue pupil inside despite it's in the water look up toward the surface "I've been having weird thoughts lately." "Like is any of this for real or not?"

A body slowly sinks further down into the depths of unknown. It weakly opens it eyes but shut when it starts sinking faster creating bubbles which glows within the dark water. A flash happens and it was standing on the edge of an island looking around confused. After putting up a white feathered hand in it's face it saw another person in the ocean standing with it back turned.

The person in question is knee deep in the ocean it wears a vest that is black but can't see the front. It wears blue jeans but the ocean cover part of the legs giving the illusion as it is wearing shorts instead. It has white spiky hair that reaches shoulder length.

The person on the beach saw it and try to go to him considering the person in the ocean looks like a male. But as it took three steps looked down and was surprised to see the water receding. Looking past the yellow beak to the water it then thought of the person in the ocean.

With that in mind, looked up and saw the boy turned around while further back it saw the wave coming. When the boy in the water it had the cyan blue eyes looking directly at his sky blue eyes and his vest is yellow in the front.

The boy with white hair stick out a gloved hand to him still unaware of the wave coming.

Seeing that he rushed to boy in white as the wave came closer. Unfortunately the wave hit them but our feathered boy was washed by the wave and say the same boy still standing as if it not affected by the wave. Again the boy in white stick out his hand again and he tried to swim to get his hand but the current was too strong.

He hit the surface of the water and he look around seeing it is getting dark but more concern of the boy in white. He heard someone calling him so he look to the beach and saw a girl. She was waving at him so he wave back with his soaked feathered hand, he made his way back to the shore where she is standing. The girl on the beach wears a white tanktop, pink skirt, and comically large shoes.

He got to the shore and looked up with a smile, making the girl laugh but was interupted by something in the sky. Seeing that he wonder what's wrong and he look up in her direction to see a bird falling down with a meteor shower in the back. As it twirls in the sky they .wonder who could that be and why is it falling.

When the face come into view he was shocked to the core because he saw himself in perfect detail. His red feathers adorned the body with white feathers as the belly and his arms.

He wears the same hoodie and the same necklace crown around his neck. His talons are yellow with three big ones in the front and one small one in the back. It has a feathered tail just below his blue has a chain in the left side. The tail feathers themselves are tipped with the same shade of red as his body feathers follow by a white line and a light shade of red for the rest of the feather. Its hair is the red feathers that is spike out in different direction and been kept untidy.

He started falling backwards just seeing his exact copy in perfect detail but he didn't know that he fell in the water but it look like he falling from the sky. The girl saw the bird falling back and tried to call to him but was too late. He soon lose consciousness as he fall the the ocean. When he hit the ocean he still fall through as the water didn't stop his descent. After a while of falling down. His body start falling with his back down. He slowly regain consciousness and he land on the dark floor with his talons.

He look around in the dark and he took a step forward when he had to shield his eyes from the light while this was happening flocks of white birds fly from the floor and into the unknown and he spin around seeing them. After a while he look down to see he is standing on the glass with a picture of a sleeping beauty. Unknown to him this is just the beginning.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter and this one have a little word boost to it

As for the disclaimer refer to prologue or read on.

* * *

You are the one who will open the door.

The sun is shining on a beautiful day atop the island. You can hear the sound of wave and the birds are chirping. Speaking of birds, our young red avian just woke up seeing the sky then sat up right to see the ocean. Still feeling tired he yawned and tried to rest again, only to be interrupted by a familiar face of a girl.

"SQUAWK" bolted upright and turned to face the girl who interrupted his time. The girl in question laugh at the boy reaction. "Gimme a break,Kairi" was the reply from the bird. "Sora, you lazy bird." The girl now known as Kairi said "I've would find you snoozing down here." "No, this huge black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" before he finish his sentence the bird now known as Sora clung to his head "Ow"

"Are you still dreaming" Kairi asked in serious tone. It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know" from the beak of Sora. One thought still went into Sora's mind 'What was that place''so bizarre' he was forced out of his thoughts when Kairi "yeah,sure" as she walked to the edge of the ocean. "Say,Kairi, what was your hometown was like?" "you know when you grew up."

Kairi replied the same words from before and not holding back a repeat "I've told you before, I don't remember." "Nothing at all?" "Nothing" "You ever want to go back? Asked the red bird. "Well, I'm happy here." "Really" "but you know..I wouldn't mind going to see it." was her wish. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there!" he do want to see them. "I want to see'em all!" KairI was thinking the same thing and replied "So what are we waiting for?" "Hey" came a new voice. "Aren't you two forgetting about me?" Sora turned around and saw a kid holding a log. "So, Guess i'm the only one building the raft."

As the newcomer start walking he threw the log toward Sora. Said bird caught the log, comically falling over with the log. "And you're as lazy as the bird." "so you noticed" "Okey, we'll finish the raft together." Just as the boy in white sat down with Sora. "i'll race you." "Huh?" "What, are you kidding?" Kairi knowing these two almost as rivals, she start the countdown "Ready" "Go"

The word go worked it's magic as Sora and The boy in white jumped to their feet (or in Sora's case, talons) are started running as the race just got started. Sora ran and was in the lead thanks to his hollow bones which makes him lighter than the boy in white. Kairi ran as catches up to them.

Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts

Disney Interactive Studios owns Disney related worlds and characters

From the minds of B.T.C.

Presents

Kingdom Hearts

Reborn

Destiny Island

Sora look around the Island from a tree searching for the supplies he needs to get which consists of: two logs, one rope, one cloth.. So far he found: two logs which are near the beach, a rope behind a kid who is whacking the air as if he is practicing. With his bird eyes he saw a spot where he might find the cloth at which is the treehouse on the biggest tree which is the center of the island. He put a feathered hand to where his toy wooden sword is holster on his belt and he went to the tree house to find….a cloth. 'Yes' he thought and he went to Kairi to bring his part to her. "Thanks, Sora. Here you can have this." which she gave him a bottle filled with green liquid. "Do you want to call it a day, Sora?" "Sure lets"

The trio sat on a tree looking at the sunset having their conversation. Sora, Being curious, asked "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" as he turned his head to his friends. "Could be" was the reply from the boy in white, who is leaning on the same tree. "We'll never know by staying here." "But how far could a raft take us?" The boy in white waved a hand "who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." "So, suppose you get to another world." curiosity builds within her. "What will you do there?" The words made the boy in white think a while before the answer comes out. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. I've always wondered why we are on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why end up on this one. Think of it like pieces of a bigger thing. So we would would have ended up easily someplace else right?" he looked at his friends.

Sora rest on the tree branch "I don't know." while Kairi stayed silent "Exactly. That's why we need to find out. Just being here don't change it. It's the same old stuff. Now lets go." Kairi was a bit surprised to see him talking that way. "You sure thought that alot, have you" "Thanks to you, I would never thought if this at all.

"Sora" The bird in question wonder why he called him so he turned around and caught a star shaped fruit. "You wanted one, don't you" "a paopu fruit?" "If two people share one their destinies are entwined. They became a part of each other's lives no matter what. "I know you want to try one." "What are you talking.." before he finish he threw the paopu fruit off the bridge into the water as it floats to who knows where. Sora chased after the two read for the next day. But also his adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

A/N: I forgot to put the review message, anyway still let me know how I did.

* * *

Another day is shining just as bright as yesterday as Sora the red avian jumped out of his boat and onto the port since they are putting the last finishing touches to the raft. When he got to the cove where the raft is. He was stop by the boy in white thinking of the name of the raft. As they consider the name of the raft. Kairi heard the conversation and will be the judge of the naming by doing a race between the two.

"If I win, I'll be captain. If you win…" "i get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." "Huh?" "Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi" "Wait" Sora tried to stop the deal but the countdown was starting. The race was close but in the end Sora won and named the raft Excalibur. After the race he talk to the boy in white and the paopu was a joke.

He went to Kairi to see the raft in all its handmade glory. It consists of a basic flat surface suspended in the water by logs tied to the planks where a sail was in the middle of the raft. Kairi told Sora to get the preparation for the journey by getting some food which consist of:three mushroom,one seagull egg, two coconuts, two fish, and drinking water. With that under his wing he start his search around the island.

He is searching for the last mushroom since he collected the rest of the items and his last spot to look was the cave at the base of the tree. After a curve he found himself in a small area where it was covered with drawings and the last piece of look was the wooden door but has no doorknob or even a keyhole. As he found the mushroom behind a rock he saw the drawing with two face looking at each other one is perfectly drawn while the other one is scribbles.

He had a flashback to how it first got there. With that in mind he drew a shooting star to the poor face. He just got finish when he felt someone is in here along him "Who's there?" in the corner is a figure that it face is covered by the hood. "I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?" it made Sora confused. "This world has been connected." It still confused the red avian even further "what are you talking about?" Again the figure still talk as it didn't hear the words from Sora "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." But it then struck him "Huh." "Where did you come from?" Again the mysterious figure didn't answer Sora's question and kept speaking "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." He thought the person was from another world so he spoke" You're from another world." "there is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Hearing that Sora replied back to prove him "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna go out there and learn what is out there." "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understands nothing." The avian looked at the featureless door but then realize the person so he look back but he was gone.

Sora came back to the raft seeing Kairi making some sort of necklace "what's that you're making?" "Oh this? It's a good luck charm since sailors wore thalassas which allows a safe voyage. So lets check your list. You got them all, that's great. Shall we call it a day?" Sora, feeling tired, decided "Yeah lets"

They are resting in the dock looking at the sun setting when silence was broken by Kairi "You know, Riku has changed." That spiked curiosity in the avian "What do you mean?" "Well…" Kairi tried to come up with a reason but instead told Sora "Let's take the raft with us two." was her outburst. That caught the bird off guard "Huh?" "Just kidding" joked Kairi. "What's gotten into you? You're the one that has changed,Kairi." "Maybe. You know I was afraid at first but I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see. I can come back here anytime. Right?" as she turned to the red avian. "Yeah, Of course." "Sora, don't ever changed." "Huh."

In the bedroom where the avian is resting on it's makeshift bed of hay, lot of thoughts are going through his mind and he recall the words said by Kairi herself "once we set sail, it will be awesome." as he look at the toy boat then heard thunder and look out the window to see a storm. "The raft" he bolted upright. The voice from his mom can be heard but the room is bare for a single red avian with the window open toward the storm.

When he got to the island he saw a black sphere of crackling energy above the little island. "What's that" with his bird eyes he also saw two more boats and they belong to his friends. He look to his right to see the same creatures from his dream they are black save for the yellow eyes which glows in contrast (Shadow). He was shocked to see them as they appeared in his dream. He hefted his wooden sword and slash at them but just went past them. Learning this he run past them in hopes to find his friends. He saw in the distance and on the little island is …. Riku.

He got there but didn't see Kairi "Where's Kairi?" I thought she was with you." Riku however acted strange and said "The door has opened…" It spiked Sora with curiosity "What?"

Riku turned around to face him "The door has opened, Sora. Now is the time to see the outside world." The red avian was more concerned about his other friend as replied "What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" "Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through there is no turning back. We can't let fear stop us from our only chance." He said the last words with force "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

He stick his hand out to Sora and underneath him dark energy surround him and slowly embrace him. Sora came close but the same black energy tried to embrace him as well. He tried to get Riku's hand but the he slowly see pitch black darkness. When a light spark the area and make Sora closed his eyes and had to regain balance after he felt ground again. When he open his bird eyes, he saw that Riku disappear but then notice that he is holding something in his right hand. He held it up to see a key but looks like a blade. With that he heard the same voice saying Keyblade like an echo.

The next thing Shadows appear and Sora on instinct swing his new weapon and saw it made direct contact. He was surprised about and he took care of the Shadows since they are easy to beat by 2 horizontal and 1 vertical slash and decided to find Kairi and he figure she is at the secret place

After coming around the corner he saw Kairi looking at the featureless door. "  
Kairi" She slowly turned around almost look like she is being control when she slowly and weakly say the avian's name "Sora.." when the door behind her burst open and a massive wave of darkness came out. He had to cover his eyes when Kairi came rush toward him. Sora tried to get Kairi and she just disappear in front of him. The wind them became too strong and pushed the avian out of the secret place.

He landed outside when he notice that the island or what left of it is in the sky. He turned around to see a identical version of the Shadow but much bigger and bulkier and a heart shaped hole in the chest. Seeing he has to face the Darkside again he drew his Kingdom Key and got ready for battle. He knew how to beat the Darkside since it was the same one in his dreams so he whack the arms hoping to get to the head when the Darkside reared up for a punch to the ground he managed to get out of the way but also took care of the Shadows that spawn as well.

After some more hits on the darkside and taking care of the Shadows, Sora did one final blow on the Darkside which started glowing bright. Sora watched as the Darkside was the blasted apart by the light explosion and when it died down he saw a floating orb where the Darkside was. 'What is that' he wonder as the orb started zooming around the area and Sora look at it until it hit him straight in his chest. Sora wonder what did it do when he realize his body is outline by the same white light from the orb and encased his Kingdom Key.

More Shadows start appearing and Sora was prepared for it. He started slashing at the Shadows when the avian notice something. His attacks are faster, stronger, and his body is moving in a whole different way instead of the usual way. When he felt the energy build up his body automatically launch an attack that sends five beams of light in a spread motion destroying the last of the Shadows and unfortunately for him he got sucked in the dark energy sphere where he lost consciousness again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nnnn Hhhh…" Sora the red avian felt something wet across his feathers which make him open his eyes. As he opens them he saw a yellow dog wagging it black thin-like tail panting at him.

"What a dream…" He start drifting back to sleep but was startled when the dog pounce on him. Snapping to reality, he realize "This isn't a dream." Sora got to his talons and look around the new surroundings to see building and he is in an alleyway. "Where am I?" "Oh boy." He has no clue where he is. Sora leaned down and tried to talk to the dog "Do you know where we are?" In response to the question, the dog lift up one of its ears and ran out of the alleyway. "Hey." He start running after the dog.

"This is totally weird." As he turned around he saw he was in a plaza "I'm in an another world." He start walking around as he hold the keyblade in his feathered hand. As he wondered, he's getting weird looks from the citizens. 'Probably never seen an humanoid bird like me.' he thought as he contine walking. He decided to look in the shop to find some answer

TRAVERSE TOWN

The bell rang across the shop as a man wearing a white shirt and blue pants turn around to face his new customer. "We don't sell bird food in here" was his reply toward Sora as he enter. "I'm not here to shop and the name's Sora." "Okey,okey, shimmer down. Why the long face, you lost or something?" Sora has no clue where he is so he asked "Where am I?" "you're in Traverse Town." Ok, Thanks gramps." " don't call me gramps, the name Cid." After their conversation Sora decided to look for his friends. "You should start in the second district." as the red avian went outside.

As the wandering bird enter the Second District. He saw a guy fall down as he was scared of something. Sora was surprised when he saw the heart went to the strange dark vortex and it created a creature that wears a full blue jumpsuit with a helmet on (Soldier) just as it appear it disappear as fast. 'What was that?' and Sora saw the guy who fall was gone. He looked around when Shadows appear around him. "The same creature from the island!" and he start fighting them.

Sora keep dodging the attacks and retaliate them with his own. As he keeps attacking he felt something build up in him and after a few hits his body felt like it want to be out. He cros his arms and threw them down as his body was surrounded by a faint light green light and he start zooming around as he made his mark on the Shadows and he ended their life as he drew his keyblade back and swung it like a golf club sending five ray of lights in a spread position. As he landed on his talons, the light died down. 'How did I do that' was the thought through Sora's mind.

He start searching in the hotel hoping he find his friends, but as he enter in, two more came in which is a white duck wearing a blue vest and beret and the other one is a humanoid dog like creature as well. Wearing yellow pants, green under shirt with a black vest, and he wears a hat. "Doesn't look like he's here." "Keep Looking." came from the duck.

The bell rang again as Sora came back in the shop "Found them?" "Nope." "Have another look around the town." "Okey" as the avian went out of the shop to do an another search. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." As Sora turned around to confront the voice "Who are you?" a newcomer came across the corner but didn't answer Sora's question "And they'll keep on coming… as long you hold the Keyblade." "But, why a bird of all the people?" that anger Sora as he got to an offensive position. "Hey, I may be a bird but not standing down." the newcomer wears black pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. "Fine have it your way." as he put his own weapon which is a crossover of a gun and a sword.

Sora tried to swing at the newcomer but he is too fast and he whack Sora which he felt the burns as if the sword was on fire. Two more slashes and Sora fell down unconscious. The next that Sora felt was that he is in bed and still felt woozy from the attacks. "Get up you lazy bird." he turned around to see Kairi standing there. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess." Kairi replied

"Those creature are after the Keyblade." Sora didn't listen and said "I'm glad you are all right, Kairi." The avian expected a good reply but was caught off guard as Kairi said "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"SQUAWK" was Sora's reaction when he saw that instead of Kairi was a girl that wear shorts and a green shirt with a yellow scarf. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." and the same newcomer came in "that's Leon." Sora looked at the door and saw his Kingdom key leaning against the door frame. "The keyblade."

After a long discussion learning about the keyblade, the Heartless,those without hearts, and learning about Ansem, who was studying the Heartless apparently disappear and his report is scattered across the worlds. Sora, now understand the gravity of the situation, talked to Leon and said "I'm ready to fight for my life. Their party however was interupted by the heartless as they manages to tracked down the keyblade. "Yuffie, go!" Leon cried out as Yuffie burst through the door only for an unfortunate duck to be smacked to the wall.

The Soldier was smacked out through the window of the hotel and Sora, with Leon, followed pursuit. "Don't worry about the small fry. Find their leader." and Leon took off leaving the bird to have his wings full. As Sora continue smacking the heartless out of the way and into the second district he saw that the Heartless activity came from the last district, Third district. So he bolted to that location.

The Third district look a different than the other two as he went to the center. He stopped his pursuit as he heard voice from above and the curious avian looked up to see the duck and the dog falling… Straight at him. He tried to run but got bombarded by the two newcomers. "The key!" in perfect succession when they saw Sora's Kingdom Key. The town started to rumble as the trio looked around and saw pillars jolting out of the ground as the Heartless got them cornered.

The trio get their weapons out: Sora pulled out the keyblade, the duck use a staff, and the dog use a shield, and got ready to fight as a group. Sora hit the Shadow but was unfortunate got hit in the back by a spinning Soldier. The duck chant "Cure!" and the avian felt the pain receded. "Thanks." the dog knock his enemies up in the sky by a shield and does charge through the enemies like a battering ram. 'Why a shield' was Sora's thought as he continue hitting the heartless when he felt the same energy again and did the same thing from before and zoomed around hitting the Heartless like no tomorrow. The dog was surprised when he saw the avian hit enemy after enemy when he quietly said "Fever Pitch."

Soon the Heartless was no match for the new trio and said trio thought it was over but five pieces came down hit the ground and formed a giant suit of armor that has all the parts blazing with fire (Blaze Armor) "What is that?" As Sora and the gang got out of harm's way and fight back since it took long because: 1. it has armor and 2. it has five parts. The group focus on hitting the parts first and then hit to source. The duck uses spells to hurt it from the distance, the dog ram to the armor and Sora hit the final blow to the head of the Blaze Armor.

Sora swing the keyblade and prop it on his shoulder looking happy. "Wow you did it" was Leon's voice but was cut short when Sora heard clattering behind him. The red avian turned around and saw the head of the Blaze Armor fall down to the ground with a clang. The heart which resides in the body flew out and the armor went up in flames until the only thing left was a small orb that has flames dancing around. "What is that?" Everyone except Sora asked.

The orb zoomed around creating flame trails around the environment until it zoomed at Sora hitting him in the chest. He start feeling new energy this time the energy is blazing and he did the same movement in Destiny Island and his body was encased in fire, even the keyblade. Timing was right as the Heartless appear to avenge their fallen leader. The duck and the dog got their weapons ready when Sora "Let's turn up the heat as he send waves of fire from his Kingdom Key and his combo finish was the flame dancing around the avian in a sphere way. His last move he did was send three waves of fire in an less spread motion.

When his talons hit the ground, the flames died down from his body and he look back at the rest of the group only to see the shocked faces like they have seen a ghost. The avian tried to recall the detail that the duck and the dog was looking for him and insist to go with them. The duck now known as Donald and the dog was named Goofy. They all put their hands together "one for all, all for one."

At the plaza Donald teach Sora how to use magic which is the fire spell. Goofy showed the avian how to dodge roll out of harm's way. They decided to go to the shops and pick up some supplies before heading to the ship. The dome opened up and first, Donald got in there follow by Goofy and last but not least Sora into the gummi ship. The engine roared into life as the ship blast off to a new world to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship zoomed past the space like no tomorrow as the passengers are looking for a new world to explore. Inside, Sora the red avian is anxious to see the new world when the alarm flared "We are preparing to land." 'Finally' thought the red avian as he made his way to the ship's hatch to find Donald and Goofy there as well. "Ready?" Sora asked as the door opened.

One moment they step out of the ship they are falling in a hole but the walls are covered in bricks. Surprisingly, the fall was slow and allow them to land without any problems, well one as Goofy landed on his belly. "I'm late, i'm late" as Sora and the gang saw a rabbit turned a corner.

They followed the rabbit to a door which Sora opened to find another door and opened the same door. The result, Another door so Sora open to find it leads to another room.

As they step into a Bizarre Room he look down to see the same rabbit enter another door, this one too small. "How did he get so small?" to their shock the door actually talk back "No, you're simply too big." "Is there a way to get small?" "Why don't you try the bottle, over there." The red avian looked behind him to see two bottles that has different labels one was red showing the arrow to a big tree while the blue label to a small tree.

Sora and gang drinked from the bottle with the blue label and was shrunk to size of a mouse. They tried to talk to the doorknob but found it was sleeping which makes it unavailable until Goofy found a passage behind the bed. They enter the passage to end up in a garden with soldiers that apparently are made out of cards.

The gang walked in to see that a trial is apparently is in session. The judge is a woman who is the queen that thinks too brash and thought the girl in blue was the culprit. The girl tried to reason that it so unfair of the reason that the queen says so without proof. The queen was so into being a powerful ruler that she told the girl to not to defy her. The queen says "For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart," That got the bird's attention. "Off with her head."

Sora, being Sora, step in and tried to help the girl in blue that she is not the culprit. The Queen of Hearts, being mean, locked the girl up in the cage. "Find as much or little evidence as possible to prove her innocence. Then we would start the trial." So with that, Sora and the gang went to the forest to talk but didn't start when a head of a cat appear out of nowhere.

The cat's head belongs to a stripped body whose name is Chesire cat. He say about the four pieces of evidence that will prove Alice's innocence. They start the search in the forest to find the evidence. So far, the pathways leads to three evidence, the fourth is still around. Sora keep hearing voices around the forest like the big tree said "strike to spin. " a flower "Give me a potion and i'll make you bigger."

Sora asked Donald "why am I hearing voices?" "What voices?" this made the avian confused "is it only me?" "it can be you or it can't be you." was the voice of the Chesire Cat. "Depending on the voices, it might lead you to new ways the naked eye can't see." Hearing that, Sora decided to try striking the tree to spin but unfortunately was unable to. 'There's got to be a way.' He look at the flower and wonder if it's true about it's own words.

He poured the potion on the flower and the liquid worked it's magic. The flower felt the potion's effect stick true to its words as it opens the petals and let loose pollen… Right onto Sora. "What was that for?" He wasted a potion for nothing,but notice his perspective changing as he look around. 'Why is everything getting smaller?' "Sora, can you hear me?" The avian heard his friend's voice and look down to see Donald and Goofy, still small.

"How did that happened?" Goofy cried out as Sora pondered why he's big again. He then realize the tree so he made his way to the tree and whack it with his Kingdom Key. To his surprise, the tree rotated so easy like it has no roots, revealing a new pathway. "There, now how am I gonna get small again?" there is no bottle around as Sora and the others are in the forest. He start hearing a new voice about a fruit on the tree. The confused avian looked on the branches to see a fruit so he picked it up and eat it to find he's shrinking back.

Back to being mouse sized, The gang pushed on to find the last evidence which it was in the Bizarre Room. with the four evidence in wing. They returned to prove Alice's innocence in the trial. Sora was in the box as he show the four evidence which the queen was quite surprised then bring her evidence. She allow Sora to open one to prove who is the culprit. Sora opened the box to find the culprit is…


	6. Chapter 6

… A Heartless. "What was that?" not knowing the real name and reason which is unfortunate for the Queen of hearts. Sora, fully known of the Heartless, told her "That's your culprit." However, it went downhill as the queen make to cage that Alice was in to be raised up by the wheel mechanism. "Get them, you fools. Off with their heads."

The card soldier tried to get Sora, Donald, and Goofy but they were ready to fight back.

Being made of cards, they prove no problem but they make that up with numbers. Sora felt the energy build up as he went into Fever Pitch and start pulling off fast and speedy attacks to hurt the number. Goofy lowered the cage and Donald pulled the curtain to find… Nothing.

This shocked Sora as he recall that Alice is in that same cage,but couldn't be gone like that. Sora and the gang went to the forest to get away from the soldiers. The Chesire Cat appeared telling them he has seen shadows in an upside down room. The gang explored the forest, encountering old and new Heartless. They eventually came across a garden that has a table with many chairs with a painting showing two horrified faces. One Heartless battle later, they end up in the Bizarre Room again to find they are on the celing.

"If you want to find the shadows, try turning on the light."Sora turned on the lamps after taking care of the Heartless though there are new problems. One of them was a big round soldier look alike as you can't attack from the front(Fat Soldier). There was one that uses fire magic(Red Nocturnal). One that uses ice magic(Blue Raspberry).

Sora said "we need to get the room to be upright." So they did the different path to enter the room right-side up. The Chesire Cat is on the table saying "You have a better view up here." they have a chilling thought as they climb the table. "Are you ready? If not then too bad." as he point his claw upward.

A new Heartless appear as it is tall throwing ice sticks like a trickster. (Trickmaster)

Sora, Donald, and Goofy have a big battle in their hands, or in this case, wings and paws. Sora started out by using fire magic as range is the best option. When the Trickmaster was dizzy from the heat, the whole gang went in to do massive damage. Sora felt the same burning fire as it covers him and do blazing attacks which is the style as Firestorm. The Trickmaster was not going down without a fight. He use his Ice powered attacks to send a chilling down their spines but Sora, being in Firestorm, was unaffected. His finishing blow was he send three waves of fire at the Trickmaster.

The Trickmaster was covered up in ice as it was frozen when a heart appear out of it. Cracks start appearing then the whole thing fall apart and the only thing floating was a glowing orb that has chilling winds coming out. 'Again' as Sora thought when the orb zoomed around make beautiful crystals then zoomed at Sora. He felt the chilling power as his body was covered in a blue light and giving off some ice in the air. Heartless appeared again to avenge their fallen leader.

"Let's have them chill down." Sora said as he send icicles towards his enemies even sending the icicles around his body like Firestorm. The finishing blow was he spinned around and created icicles around him and he hit the ground and sent them flying. 'Everytime I destroyed the leader, I learn a new technique and somehow new magic." That got Sora confused a lot. "Can't a doorknob can get any sleep.

As he yawns, a small light glimmered. The gang got confused as they saw a keyhole. Sora's keyblade went crazy as it shot a beam of light to the keyhole making that locking sound. Something popped out as it was a piece of a gummi ship. Donald and Goofy don't know the gummi piece at all,but held onto it as it could have some use.

With the world complete the went back to the gummi ship and they jumped in to find new coordinates to a new planet. The target is locked as the ship went flying to the new destination. 'I hope you're alright." as the ship continues flying.

'Mom and Dad.'


	7. Chapter 7

The jungle is calm in this time of day and could hear the nature singing. If you can hear it because something crashed in the wooden treehouse with a bundle of red feathers. Inside the treehouse, A red avian got up from the crash landing into this world. 'I wouldn't thought this be bad.' It got worse as a growl sound come from all around.

Sora jumped to his talons and readied his kingdom key for any heartless. The growl sound came from somewhere but where? The avian looked up to see a tiger perched on the beam in the treehouse. Sora knew he's in big trouble as the predator circled around him. The tiger tried pouncing on the bird but was met by wood and felt fire on his fur. Sora dodged roll out of harm's way and retaliate with a fireball at the tiger,dealing damage. The predator is not giving up as it start swiping at Sora with his claws. Sora kept dodging and blocking the claws and start hitting back harder.

It continue on as Sora went into Firestorm and kept dodging and retaliate back with burning damage to the tiger. Sora finally send the three waves of fire, hitting the tiger and sending him tumbling. The tiger fell down with a heap as Sora was standing there, panting, from the battle and his Firestorm style. He got a closer look to see if the tiger was down. As he confirmed it, he was so caught up in battle that he realized where he is. He took a look around not noticing that the tiger was not dead. Sora heard a growl again, that same growl, 'How can that thing still live?' and as he turned to see the same tiger was already in the air so he brace for impact.

But it never came. This confused Sora as he looked up to see a man with a spear holding the tiger back. He pushed the tiger off of him and the feared predator jumped off of the treehouse. Sora was surprised to see the newcomer as he walk like a monkey. Sora asked him about his friends "have you seen Riku and Kairi?" The monkey man did a ee ooh ooh wah sound and replied "Friends, Here."

Sora and Tarzan walked outside of the treehouse to see the jungle was very big and thick. As Tarzan jumped down, Sora followed him as he jumped from tree to tree. Tarzan , being raised by monkeys, know the forest like the back of his hand. Sora keep up with him using his talons to get a good grip on the branches as he leap. Sora being a bird makes him lighter than normal, no thanks to his hollow bones, can jump higher than a human. He saw Tarzan pointing at a branch which is long. "We grind." as he jumped and grind along. Sora pulled his kingdom key out and followed suit.

At first, Sora feel awkward as he grind on the branch because his talons would stop him but found out the branch is smooth, which helps him grind just like Tarzan. The avian was having fun as he grind along seeing the rest of the jungle through his bird eyes. Tarzan was ahead of him as he jumped off of a curved branch that makes it look like a ramp and the avian followed suit. He landed in a camp as the monkey man went into the tent. Sora followed suit entering into the tent to see Donald and Goofy there. Sora was happy but realizing why they crashed they turned around as "Hmph" at each other. Goofy was on the sidelines seeing this felt sad that this had to happened.

The reason why Sora and Donald is mad at each other was that Sora tried to take control of the ship resulting in a crash landing. "Can we just get this over with?" asked Goofy. While this is in motion, another event is happening. Tarzan went over to a woman wearing a white shirt and brown skirt."Jane." "Tarzan." reply Jane. "Who is your bird friend here?" Sora heard the question speak "Um hi there, I'm.." before he finish Jane interrupt "Oh you speak English, not common for a weird bird like you." "But then again, you are not related to Tarzan." "Do you study gorillas?" before Sora can answer "Highly doubtful." came a new voice.

A guy came in wearing a hunting outfit while holding a double rifle. He point at Donald and Goofy and comment "those clowns are not even worth hunting gorillas." this got Jane mad at the newcomer. "Mr. Clayton, we are not hunting. We are studying." every word went through Clayton's ear and went out the other ear as he went back outside. "Oh well, the more the merrier. Do make yourself at home." it was almost on deaf ears because Sora said sorry to donald about crashing their ship. But the words fell on Goofy, fully heard it.

Sora asked Jane about Tarzan "He was raised by gorillas so, communicating with him is not easy but we have a way." "That was the reason why he speaks differently." "Yes," She lead the avian to a protractor "We use the slides to communicate with Tarzan since you asked for your friends." She startup the device and put in the first slide showing a castle. "..." Sora got that deja vu when he saw it. "Something wrong?" "oh nothing." Sora lied. 'Why does that look familiar? I never been off the island.' the rest of the slides went by.

"Well Tarzan," Tarzan stayed quiet as if he thought the slides were of any help. Sora asked again about his friends but, Tarzan shook his head no. "But, I thought" "That just leaves one place." Clayton walked in saying that he and Jane was in the forest for some time and would help the avian find his friends. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." said Tarzan as that confused Jane but Clayton thought that is the leader of the gorillas. Sora and the new reformed gang went out with Tarzan as he climbed up the trees with the use of vines, minus clayton as he disappear..

The avian found himself facing a family of gorillas and Tarzan spoke up "Kerchak, please listen to me." 'Did he spoke perfect english?' was Sora's surprised thought and that confirmed his theory as Tarzan continue. "I know the nesting ground are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because…." as he came up with a reason."Well they need us." that is a bad reason as the gorillas went away. Tarzan felt down as he look at something.'Maybe his treehouse' thought Sora.

Donald came running as mad as a bull, jumped up and made his trademark loud quacking sound as Clayton was caught off guard and missed his target. As the rest of the gang came, Tarzan saw Kerchak and still tried to convince him. Still it didn't work as kerchak turned around and left. This lead to Tarzan looking at Clayton with a look that reads, What are you up to. Clayton tried to make an excuse but Tarzan didn't take any in.

"How could you such a thing?" was the loud sound of Jane "I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla." however that quote wa on deaf ears when he saw Jane with Tarzan and his new animal friends (in other words, Sora and his gang), supporting Jane. Clayton exited out of the tent claiming he will hunt every last gorilla and he start tracking somehow.

A gunshot was heard and the inhabitant of the the tent wonder what caused Clayton to shoot. Sora decided to exit out of the tent to along with Donald and Goofy. They need to get Clayton before he harm the gorillas but as they exit out, they are stopped by...


	8. Chapter 8

… Heartless. Sora the red avian ran to help the gorilla who was caught in the ambush. He got out his kingdom key and swing at the heartless,who disappear by the touch of the keyblade. A shadow jumped to hurt Sora but it was greeted by a fireball. Donald used his magic to keep the heartless at bay and goofy keep the gorilla safe. Sora used blizzard to freeze his enemies and he sent a few more hits. He felt the freezing energy and he released it as he shift into Diamond Dust. He send chunks of ice at his foes and when he was surrounded, he spins in a circle and made icicles like spikes. He took out the rest of the Heartless after his shining show.

"We better save the rest of the gorillas." exclaimed Sora as he search around the jungle saving the gorillas. Some were in the trees and one was at the treehouse. While saving the gorillas they encounter a heartless that resembles a monkey that is blue and another monkey that uses a slingshot and uses bananas peels. Every time they save a gorilla they got a new piece for the gummi.

After finding all of the gorillas, they went to find out what actually happened to Clayton so they went to the area that they didn't explore. As they got there, they saw a pipe that was left behind which belong to Clayton "He's gotta be nearby, right?" asked Goofy as he looked around. "I doubt he will be." replied Donald Duck. When suddenly, a growl was heard that sent shivers to Sora's body. "Are you okay because you look like you see something scary?" As Goofy noticed the feathers stand out of Sora's body. "I-I k-know one thing that could make t-t-that sound." As flashbacks of his first encounter when he crashed at the treehouse.

Next thing Sora got it confirmed as the same tiger from before came out to finally get the avian for once. Sora got his kingdom key ready as the tiger lunged at Sora only the same thing happened again but this time hit with ice but his fur coat kept him warm, reducing the damage from the blizzard by Donald. The tiger used his environment to blend in as he caught Sora but the avian was ready as he reared up for a whack to the tiger face as he smack it out of the park (Sora did a baseball bat stance.)

With the tiger down they heard a scream from the camp and Tarzan went to find out if she is okay. Sora followed him and he saw the tent was empty. Tarzan looked around but noticed that the trail is still hot. He went out to find Jane and the avian followed as well along with his friends. Sora and gang keep following until Tarzan hear his name called as he saw Jane behind some vines that act like a cage. Tarzan was relieved but was short lived as they got company in the name of Heartless.

Sora got ready to fight as he keep swiping the keyblade back and forth at his foes but they keep coming. The red avian looked around and noticed that there's a big black fruit hanging from the center tree. He start heading towards the fruit and during the way he sent a fireball at a heartless and make a path to the fruit. As he got there, he went into Firestorm and burned the fruit. In the process, that caused the vines to dissipate and Jane was free.

"All I saw was Clayton went to the tent and that is the last thing I remember." That got the avian as they wonder why Clayton went back. But the more important matters was that Tarzan said "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." "We must save the gorillas." exclaimed Jane. Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy went to the last area they haven't check but they have a feeling that Clayton is there. Along the way, the Heartless are more packed as they went close to the source.

The gorillas were gathered as the person behind the schemes is none other than Clayton… with the Heartless. As Clayton cocks his gun and the Heartless about to pounce.

"NOOO!" shouted the red avian as he and Tarzan saw Clayton look at them while the gorillas ran off. Sora noticed that Clayton is just staring at them with no feelings shown.

"Clayton?" asked Sora but the empty eyes just keep staring. 'Not Clayton!" Tarzan responded and did the eeh-ooh-ooh-ahh. "Not Clayton" as he said it again. Sora looked back at Clayton and got his Kingdom Key out as clayton suddenly moves away and got ready to fight.

"You take care of the heartless Donald and Goofy." Sora told them. "What about you?" Donald asked "I'll take care of Clayton." and he went to close in on Clayton. Clayton saw the avian closing in and shot his gun….only to be deflected by Sora's Kingdom Key as he did his three hit combo by a vertical slash and two horizontal slashes sending Clayton off his feet. He got back on his feet and surprised Sora as he jumped really high but the avian is hot on his tail.

After another three hit combo, Clayton was standing in front of the wall as he lifts his gun up when the wall was destroyed to reveal…..an area but nothing was there. Tarzan went to get Clayton only to be hurled back by something. Sora was worried when he saw Tarzan hit the wall behind him. The avian turned around to find a startling sight. Clayton is floating in midair as he is some kind of magician. Sora looked at the ground to see a shadow of a chameleon. 'So that's how we don't see him and Clayton is actually riding.'

Donald and Goofy tried to hit Clayton after dealing with the monkey Heartless but was hit by an unknown force like it was protecting Clayton. Sora went in and slash… underneath Clayton. "Are you blind?" Donald yelled as Sora keeps slashing below Clayton. Much to everyone(except Clayton and Sora) surprise, the area is actually a stealth sneak charged with electricity. "So it's a Heartless all along." Goofy said as he saw that Sora wasn't hitting the air.

The battle continue on as Electric Sneak used a Thunder spell to get Sora and his gang. Since it's an area effect, it did hit them. The gang continue fighting against the Stealth Sneak as said heartless hits them with electricity charged attacks. Several more hits later, Clayton once again was knocked off. While Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan was dealing with the Stealth Sneak, Sora went off away from them.

As Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan was taking hits as the electricity was hurting them, the Electric Sneak was about to crush them when it stopped. They wondered why it was about to crush them but was rewarded with Clayton knocked out with a talon on his chest which belongs to Sora. "How would you know that bringing down clayton would stop the Heartless?" asked Goofy. Before sora could answer, he was crushed by the falling form of the Electric Sneak.

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy cried but they didn't reach to Sora as heartless appeared again to avenge their leader. As Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy got ready to fight them off as the Heartless jumped and ready to pounce on them but was met by a thunderbolt that send them flying. "Where did that come from?" as Goofy looked only it shocked him.

There, standing on it's talons covered in green light with electricity cackling over it's body, was Sora. he had his kingdom key pointed at the heartless which explains the thunderbolt. As the heartless has their sights on Sora, He went after them with each step leaving a little shock where his talons were. Swinging his keyblade in a lightning fashion he took out some of the heartless. Sora was surrounded but he thrust his keyblade upward and send down a lighting storm which obliterates every heartless.

"You did WHAT?" Donald was fumed at Sora as he told them why he did went after Clayton. "His heart was being possesed by the Heartless so that's why they are connected." "So by taking out Clayton that also stopped the Electric Sneak." Recalled Goofy. "That's right." confirmed Sora. The avian looked at Tarzan as he looked at something. He followed his gaze to see the gorillas as Kerchak walked to Sora. Sora was surprised as Kerchak grabbed the avian and throw him onto a cliff which Sora land comically on his head. His friends joined him on the cliff to see a beautiful waterfall. "Tarzan Home."

As sora trekked behind the waterfall that leads to a tree that has a lot of vine on it making it a vine tree. "Eeh Ooh ooh ahh" "Friends there." "Now I get it" said a new but familiar voice as Sora turned around to see Jane "What do you get." asked the curious avian. "It means heart." 'That what he means my friends are here...in my heart.' "Sorry about what happened Donald." "Don't mention it." "All for one, huh" Sora heard something which came from the tree. "What is it Sora?" as he walked to the tree, the butterflies were gathered in the spot which then dispersed to reveal a keyhole in the tree. Sora pulled his kingdom key out and sent a light beam to the keyhole, locking this world core from the outside. The Heartless search for this world is over.


End file.
